


Calm in the Storm

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [8]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Post Game, falling asleep, rainy day, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	Calm in the Storm

The day had started off overcast and drizzly, promising to bring stronger rains as the day wore on. Nora didn’t mind it too much; she wasn’t likely to be out in it, at any rate, and could spend the day in comfortable clothes, working on her art.

She was on the couch sketching, her feet draped across Corvin’s lap while he read a book, the two sharing a comfortable silence. Over the years he’d learned that sometimes she just needed that, and he’d gotten considerably better about being calm and quiet during those times.

Nora was sketching him, of course, taking advantage of his stillness though she could probably draw him from memory by now. He’d tried to take a peek a couple times, but she’d simply jabbed her foot into his side in warning. He’d laughed it off and gone back to his book, but it wasn’t like she could keep it a secret from him even if she tried.

Not that she ever would. Keeping secrets from him would never have been an option, even without his unique ability.

She cared about him too much to do that.

Nora was just reaching the final lines of her sketch when a rumble sounded in the distance, gaining their attention immediately. “Was that…?”

“Thunder. It sounded like it, at least.” They waited a moment, listening intently, and when the rumble sounded again, Corvin grinned broadly. He was getting to his feet within moments, Nora barely managing to take her feet back before she was dragged off the couch with him, and then he was pulling her up and practically carrying her to the window.

She had to make him wait a moment so she could put the sketchbook down while Corvin opened the curtain and lifted the blinds, and then together they dragged an armchair over, Corvin settling into it and pulling her into his lap, nuzzling against her neck. “You know, you could have just  _ said _ something, instead of going right to it,” she muttered through a fond smile.

“They’re so rare, though! I didn’t want to miss too much of it!”

That was true. Thunderstorms didn’t occur very often where they lived. He really seemed to love them, though, the way the lightning lit up the sky, flashing a blinding trail of branches. The rain was soothing, and the rumbles of thunder were strangely nice, too, though she wasn’t sure how she felt about the sharp cracks when lightning struck too close by.

Corvin was fascinated by it all, which… okay, considering some of his magic, she wasn’t that surprised by. Of course he’d be drawn to the flashy, showy parts of nature. Being over-the-top was just… who he was, and she’d learned to deal with it - with much grumbling - just as he’d learned to recognize when she needed him to calm down.

His arms tightened around her as he gave a contented sigh. The storm didn’t last long before it petered out into more typical rain, but Corvin refused to relinquish his hold on her. In fact… she turned just slightly to get a better look at him.

He’d fallen asleep.

She bit back a laugh, but instead of waking him or trying to get up, she opted to snuggle in closer, allowing the rain and his closeness and warmth to lull her into a sleep of her own.


End file.
